


i ain’t an angel (but she just crossed the line)

by sippingthechlorine



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom Josh, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Hand Jobs, Insomnia, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Recreational Drug Use, Shy Tyler, Sub Tyler, alcohol use, awkward tyler, josh seems like a big scary man but he’s not he’s sweet, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 21:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sippingthechlorine/pseuds/sippingthechlorine
Summary: a venomous, “goddamnit!” left his mouth, as he angrily threw the lighter to the ground, shaking his head. he turned to look back at tyler, rolling his eyes as he caught tyler quickly averting his gaze. a pit formed in tyler’s stomach, but he noted that his anxiety was beginning to deplete. he wouldn’t be surprised if it was due to the smell of marijuana pouring heavily off the other boy.“did your mother ever teach you manners?” he said with a teasing smile playing at his lips, the cigarette still gently being held between them. “got a light, by chance?”





	i ain’t an angel (but she just crossed the line)

**Author's Note:**

> hey so i haven’t posted in a hot minute so i’m just gonna throw at you this 4k one shot cause i’m a freak like that!! i wanna start posting more though, so give me some feedback and stuff on what you want me to write or whatever. anyway, i hope you enjoy!

the cool summer breeze swept across tyler’s skin, causing goosebumps to stand in lines across his arms and legs. he quickly threw his jacket on and shoved his hands in the pockets, feeling the soft material tickle his knuckles while looking up at the night sky as he walked god knows where. he was thankful he remembered to grab his jacket; he guessed it was one of the few times he was actually thinking things through. then again, he was walking down the sidewalk at 1 in the morning, with no destination in mind.

 _hey, a little adventure never hurt nobody,_ tyler thought _. spontaneity is hard to come by, nowadays_.

he shook his head, a soft sigh pushing past his lips as he looked down at his feet hitting the hard, cracked pavement. he wasn’t expecting the night to be this chilly; the day had been blistering hot. just thinking about it made him practically feel the sweat dripping down his face and back like earlier. he had to change his t-shirt not once, not twice, but _three goddamned times_ because pit stains and back sweat kept bleeding their way through his shirt. not very attractive, if he does say so himself. tyler was always more of a cold weather person.

tonight wasn’t the first time tyler found himself walking around the neighborhood in the earliest hours of the morning, trying to find sleep in any way he can. he’d tried it all: sleeping medicines, warm milk, reading a book. he’d even turned night shift on on his phone because he had read somewhere that blue light kept you awake. all of it was to no avail.

his thought process was somewhere along the lines of _this time it’ll tire me out_ and _exercise is better than laying in bed like a mummy; who says i can’t start my new years resolution now?_

that idea was rather amusing to him. here he was, talking about new year's resolutions when it was mid-July and the last lonely, bitter grips of winter were long gone.

tyler let out a small chuckle, then quickly looked around to make sure no one had noticed. if people saw him laugh to himself, they’d surely think him insane. but it was 1am and no one was in sight. the only people that weren’t tucked soundly in bed were the drunken party-goers heading home or to late night diners and groups of no-good guys who liked to hang out around the streets, chain smoking to their heart's content and graffitiing the sides of local businesses. neither of those groups of people would give a rats ass if tyler giggled to himself.

tyler kept walking. by now, he could see lights in the distance; he was getting closer to town.

 _never made it this far before_ , he unceremoniously pointed out to himself. he still didn't feel tired, if anything he felt more awake than ever. _might as well keep going._

a gas station soon appeared in sight. it was open, the bright neon of the “open 24-hours!” sign burned harshly in his eyes. a shot of hunger burst into his stomach as he gazed at the ads for chips, sodas, pizza, and more posted on the windows of the building. now, rather than being thankful for bringing his jacket, he was thankful that he brought his wallet, too.

 _i must really be on top of things lately,_ he wondered. which was, of course, incredibly wrong. this was just one of those lucky times he remembered how to be a functioning adult.

he entered the gas station, pushing the cool metal of the door forward and hearing a soft _ding! ding!_ above his head accompanied by a short, but refreshing gust of air. the store was small, only a few rows of shelves fit inside, with freezers and refrigerators filled with ice cream and frozen dinners lining the far sides of the walls. to the left of the door was the register, where a half-asleep cashier sat, the sound of the door waking her up, and a tired, miserable look covered her face. tyler felt for her, but at the same time he was envious of the fact that even while working she could find sleep. his pathetic ass couldn’t even do that at home in his own bed.

he walked to the far end of the store where he saw bags of various snack foods such as chips, crackers, candies, and all that good stuff. he grabbed a bag of Cheetos, the Flamin’ Hot ones of course, a Butterfinger, for good measure, and a Mountain Dew. he shook his head at the typical overpriced assortment in his hands, but paid for them anyway. it was far too late and he was too hungry to care about the failures of capitalism. that could wait till tomorrow.

the cashier handed him his receipt and change, giving a sleepy smile while mumbling an almost automated, “have a great rest of your night, sir!” he flashed a small smile back and quickly grabbed his bag of goodies. he went outside the store and sat on the curb, tearing into the bag almost immediately. he was halfway through the his cheetos when he heard a noise in the distance. scratch that,  _noises._

he looked up and saw the shadows of a group of guys on bikes and skateboards. they were messing around, trying to shove each other off their vehicles, if you could even call them vehicles, letting out laughs and calling each other silly, vulgar names.

he thought nothing of it, popping another cheeto in his mouth and washing the wave of searing hotness away with a swig of his soda. it was probably just a group of burnout high schoolers with nothing better to do.

the noises got closer and louder. tyler looked up, the boys, or men, he should say, were now illuminated under the white fluorescence of the gas pump lights. they weren’t high schoolers at all. just tyler’s luck. he noticed a couple glints of piercings and that all of them were covered in tattoos, their muscles rippling under their painted skin, sending a cold wash of anxiety through tylers veins.

there were five men total, heading towards the store, towards tyler. his heart began thumping rapidly in his chest; he thought it might just pop out. as they got closer, the smell of weed and alcohol drifted into tyler's nose. these guys were no good.

 _i couldn't take those guys even i tried_ , panicked tyler over the loud crunching of snacks in his head. _hell, i couldn't even take one of them. ignore them and they’ll ignore you._

tyler kept his gaze ahead. his snacks were long forgotten, along with his hunger. a couple of slurred mumbles were spoken between the men and then out of the corner of tyler’s eye he saw one of them, who had bright red hair, roll his eyes, reach into his wallet, and hand the other a bill. the other one, who had a septum piercing and a tattoo that said ‘die young’ under his eyes, patted him on the back and practically ran into the store. the other three followed clumsily behind him, barely able to stand on their two feet.

the guy with the red hair leaned against the side of the building, taking his snapback off and running a hand through his dyed curls, a tired huff leaving him.

 _he’s beautiful_ , tyler mused. he now had his full gaze on the man, taking him in up and down. the redhead had arms built from God himself, so muscular and defined that drool peaked from the corner of tyler’s lips. his right arm was covered in a swirl of colors and ink, a painting showing perfectly in his loose muscle tee. his black jeans hugged his thighs well, too well, it made tyler want him to turn around and touch his toes. a golden hoop shined in his nostril, with smaller sized gauges in his ears. he was stunning, to be blunt.

“you’re gonna catch flies if you don’t pick your jaw up off the floor. stare much?”

tyler felt the blood drain from his face. hey, maybe being knocked out was the way to finally get some sleep around here.

his eyes met the other man’s. they were a lovely dark brown, tyler noticed, even though he was about to be bloodied. he decided he wouldn’t mind getting beat to a pulp, as long as it was by this lovely man and he could stare into his lovely eyes as it was happening. the tattooed man’s eyebrows were furrowed in the middle, causing his eyes to appear more squinty than they already were. fiery annoyance blazed inside them.

the man opened his mouth, a snarky, “did those flies get caught in your throat?” leaving his mouth. his voice was one of the most beautiful sounds tyler ever heard.

“o-oh, i’m sorry, you know i just was zoning out a-and you happened to be in the general direction i was zoning out in so i can promise i wasn’t staring at you, i’m just an idiot and i make things weird all the time and-” tyler panicked until the man interrupted him by holding his hand up, a i-could-give-less-of-a-shit look painting his pristine face.

“dude, you talk a lot. wasn’t asking for your life story,” the redhead huffed out, not even bothering to look in tyler’s direction. tyler watched intently, clearly learning nothing from the reprimanding, as the man reached into his back pocket, a pack of cigarettes appearing in his hand. pulling one of the cancerous sticks out and placing it between his lips, he reached again, this time producing a lighter from his pocket. the same annoyed face from before slowly arose on his face as tyler watched him persistently flick the lighter. it sparked, but that was all, no flame appearing no matter how hard the man tried.

a venomous, “goddamnit!” left his mouth, he angrily threw the lighter to the ground, shaking his head. he turned to look back at tyler, rolling his eyes as he caught tyler quickly averting his gaze. a pit formed in tyler’s stomach, but he noted that his anxiety was beginning to deplete. he wouldn’t be surprised if it was due to the smell of marijuana pouring heavily off the other boy.

“did your mother ever teach you manners?” he said with a teasing smile playing at his lips, the cigarette still gently being held between them. “got a light, by chance?”

“oh, um. yeah i do, actually,” said tyler tentatively. he slowly got up and walked over to the other man, the skunky smell becoming more pungent with every step. he handed the tattooed guy the lighter, who nodded graciously at him and quickly lit up.

“i’m josh, by the way,” the guy, josh, said. tyler nodded, mumbled his own name back to josh, who again nodded his head in artificial interest.

“tyler. that’s a nice name. tyler, tyler, tyler! i wish that was my middle name. joshua tyler, doesn’t that sound nice?” josh laughed, his brain in a green haze. tyler noticed stream of cigarette smoke following along with it. “you smoke?” josh asked, offering his cigarette to tyler.

tyler smiled and shook his head no. he had a beautiful laugh, beautiful mouth, beautiful teeth. despite these observations, tyler was confused. why was this guy not ripping him to shreds right about how? why was he offering tyler a hit of his cigarette and making jokes with him? they were total strangers, but for some reason tyler felt 100% comfortable and relaxed, as if they’ve known each other a while. but hey, josh was high and by now tyler probably was a little bit too, secondhand from josh reeking. that was the only explanation for why tyler could be this relaxed and have a giddy happiness building in his core.

allowing himself to take advantage of this new-found confidence, tyler asked, “so what are you doing out so late at night?”

“now normally i would tell you to go fuck yourself and mind your own business,” josh started, his words coming out slow and mumbled, yet still terrifyingly serious. “but since i’m stoned and had about 4 beers i’ll tell you.”

“i’m sure you saw those other idiots i was with. well, we were in the middle of a really intense game of Mario Kart when we ran out of alcohol, so they begged me to come here and get some more,” josh’s lips curled in anger. “can you believe we had to stop the game? i was winning, and i never win! rigged, if you ask me.”

a small smile found its place on tyler’s face as he grew fond of josh’s ramblings. it got bigger as josh shook his head and let out another huff. he noticed josh kept looking at him from the corners of his eyes. a million questions about this man dazzled in tyler’s head and he decided right there and then that he would learn everything he could about him.

just as tyler was about to speak, a cacophony of voices boomed behind him, along with the shrill chime of the store door opening and closing. four men appeared behind tyler, stumbling and shoving one another with impaired ramblings pouring out of their mouths. tyler’s nose scrunched up as the smell of alcohol and weed got ten times more pungent. did these dudes seriously need more to drink?

they all closed in around josh, showing him the assortment of cans and bottles they had in their hands, completely ignoring tyler’s new presence in the group. tyler started shuffling away, figuring now was his time to leave as josh wouldn't want a stranger crashing his party. a pang of sadness thrummed in his chest as he sat back at his place on the curb, resuming his feast on snacks and candy.

the group of men started making their way back into the darkness, presumably to go party and play video games until they passed out. they were about halfway across the parking lot when josh abruptly stopped and turned around, almost like he had forgot something.

he looked at tyler, his mouth opening with a, “wanna hang with us for a little bit?” pouring out. josh himself looked startled, like he didn’t believe he was saying these words either. tyler was in shock, but he was up and moving before he even made up his mind.

“as long as there’s Mario Kart,” tyler snarkily said, a laugh bubbling out of him.

josh just grinned and lazily took tyler’s hand, dragging him over to the group of guys, who were now stopped also, and introduced him to each. a cheer radiated from the group as josh told them that tyler would be joining them for the night.

they walked down the street and as tyler was remembering the warmth from josh’s hand in his, he decided he was glad he couldn’t sleep tonight.

\---

the rest of tylers night consisted of acting like immature teenagers: drinking, smoking, and playing video games like he was back in high school. if anything, this was even more fun. josh and his friends were cool dudes, and being around them felt natural, so by the end of the night he was just as trashed as the rest of them.

by the time the men were done it was 4am. josh's friends were littered around the living room, passed out due to exhaustion and intoxication finally catching up to them. the way their bodies were slumped over the couch, their limbs pointing out in various angles, looked extremely uncomfortable, but tyler knows: drunken sleep is comfortable no matter what position you were in.

trying not to disturb the rest of the men, tyler and josh were now laying on josh’s bed, talking about everything and anything.

tyler learned that josh dropped out of high school his junior year. he always hated school, he was never the kind of guy that fit in or got straight A’s. he was one of the burnouts that fucked off and got suspended every other week.

tyler could sympathize in a way. he also never felt like he belonged. he was the wallflower at school, the kid that sat alone at lunch and often had more friends that were teachers rather than actual students. although he wasn’t the kind of kid that came to school high or talked back to teachers, he still knew how difficult the social climate could be.

he knew that josh worked as a cashier at their local supermarket. the pay was good, he said, and they had some nice benefits, so josh figured he got away clean. he had enough income to provide a decent living for himself. he was from ohio, just like tyler, and he played drums.  tyler must say that his music taste was _perfect_.

josh rambled on about his life and tyler could do nothing but stare at him in awe with reddened eyes. the alcohol put everything in slow motion, and he watched the way josh’s lips curled upwards and how his eyes shined when he was talking about something that he was particularly passionate about. tyler wasn’t even listening anymore at this point, rather completely enamored by the beautiful boy in front of him.

his mind in a haze, tyler reached out and put his hand on the other man’s cheek, gently rubbing the skin there with his thumb as he felt goosebumps rise on his arms.

josh had stopped talking by now, contently watching tyler as he let him do what he wanted. they stared into each other’s eyes as tyler leaned in, their lips connecting gently.

both floating too high from the drugs and alcohol to give a shit about what this could mean, they let themselves get wrapped up in each other. it felt good to kiss someone, and josh was a really good kisser. his lips tasted like the shot of tequila he took earlier, sending a tingle down tyler’s spine and making him feel drunker than he already was. tyler’s world was spinning and his head was dizzy but somehow josh kept him grounded with every push of his tongue against his.

after a few minutes of lazily making out with one another, josh flipped them so tyler was laying flat on the bed, josh propping himself up on his arms above the other man. their eyes connected for a brief moment before josh was attacking his neck with kisses and nips. tyler couldn’t help but whimper and whine as he grabbed onto josh’s t-shirt with dear life, the feeling of josh’s teeth sinking into his skin and sucking sending him reeling. tyler hoped he was covered with hickeys by the time josh was done with him. he never wanted to forget tonight.

tyler watched with heavy breathing and flushed cheeks as josh moved down from his neck to hover over tyler’s crotch. he placed his hands on the zipper, but before doing anything, he looked up at tyler.

“is this okay?”

tyler knew he should say no and stop this whole thing. after all, they were extremely, and tyler means extremely, impaired and they had only know each other for no more than 4 hours, so logically that was the right thing to do.

however, tyler couldn’t do anything except let out a broken and desperate, “yes, just please do something, please,” as he looked into josh’s beautiful brown eyes. something about this man just felt so right and being with him just seemed to make sense to tyler.

his hips bucked up towards josh’s face on their own accord, and a sly grin coated josh’s lips as he finally unzipped and pulled tyler’s jeans down to his thighs. his hands found his way to the tent in tyler’s boxers, rubbing and fondling until tyler couldn’t take a breath and he was begging.

“feels nice, josh, please,” tyler whimpered, his hands tangling in josh’s hair and bucking his hips up again.

the sounds coming from the man above him made josh’s toes curl, so without a moments hesitation he stripped tyler of his cotton confines, placing a large hand around tyler’s length.

“love when you say my name,” growled josh, turning his head to nip at tyler’s thighs.

tyler let out a yelp at the contact, his eyes watching josh’s hand start to slowly move up and down, up and down, on his cock. he kept his speed slow and teasing, wanting to draw out every single sound and twitch and gasp tyler would give him. by now, the top of tyler’s dick was leaking profusely, making josh’s mouth water.

without warning, he leaned down and licked a big strip up tyler’s cock, keeping eye contact with tyler the entire time. tyler’s whole body shook at the contact, incoherent ramblings consisting of “please” and “more” tumbling rapidly from his mouth. tyler’s eyes were dark, glossy, and blown wide, with a rosy flush covering his cheeks down to his chest making josh question that there might be a real life angel in front of him.

“you like that, huh?” josh teased, dipping his head back down to quickly give the tip of tyler’s dick a quick suck, his hand still stroking painfully slow. “tell me how much you like it, baby.”

“oh god josh, i love it, love it so much,” tyler managed to pant out. he grabbed the back of josh’s head and pushed it down towards his dick. “stop teasing, please. wanna cum in your mouth, now.” those words sent a wave of heat throughout josh, riling him up. who was he to deny such a simple request?

he plunged his head down, taking the tip in his mouth and swirling his tongue around it, giving short little sucks every so often. bobbing his head down, he took nearly all of tyler into his mouth in one go. after staying down for a few seconds he lifted his mouth off, taking a huge gulp of air with a line of spit connecting his lips to tyler’s dick. tyler’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and his fists gripped the sheets as josh plunged back down, sucking with new found motivation. he stopped suddenly.

“fuck my mouth, tyler,” josh blurted out. frankly, it was more of a demand that an offer, but tyler would be out of his mind to deny such a request. he shook his head ‘yes’ so fast that he nearly gave himself whiplash, a wave of nausea flooding through him as if the alcohol was saying, “hey, don’t forget i’m here!”

josh placed tyler’s shaking hands in his hair and lined his open mouth up with tyler’s red, leaking cock. he needed to cum so badly he thought he was going to lose his mind, if he hadn’t already. their eyes kept contact as tyler pushed josh’s head down on his dick, slowly beginning to move his hips up and down. josh’s mouth was wet and warm and felt so damn good that tyler didn’t think he’d ever have anything better.

tyler picked his pace up and his grip on josh’s hair got tighter, now starting to feel the familiar bundle of heat forming in his groin. every so often josh would choke a little on his dick, creating the hottest noise tyler had ever heard on his life.

tyler noticed josh was moaning around his cock. he looked down to see josh’s hand moving quickly in his unbuttoned pants. the sight of josh touching himself as tyler fucked his throat sent him reeling and left him unable to control himself.

he let out a quick, “gonna cum, josh. fuck, i’m gonna cum!” his hips snapping up rapidly as he pushed josh’s mouth down impossible further onto his dick, which was spurting onto josh’s divine tongue. tyler shook and writhed as josh gasped and sputtered around tyler’s dick, his own hand still moving ferociously in his pants as he chased his own orgasm. josh quickly came in his pants, the sight of a freshly fucked tyler leaving him no chance of lasting long.

as the two came down tyler released his death-like grip on josh’s hair, letting him pop off his dick and swallow tyler's load with a satisfying hum. he laid down next to tyler after removing his soiled pants, a hand reaching to stroke tyler’s sweaty hair. they cuddled into one another, and before they fell asleep, josh whispered, “i’m glad i found you.”

a soft, sleepy smile took over tyler’s face, feeling peaceful and finally, finally, exhausted.

“me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> jfkslsps i suck at dialogue i’m sorry rip


End file.
